


On Opposite Sides

by dreamrowe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Enemies, Growing Up Together, L'manburg War, No shipping, Other, Platonic Relationships, Pogtopia War, Techno and Dream centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamrowe/pseuds/dreamrowe
Summary: Technoblade and Dream were best friends as children, always going out to play and hanging out together. They would spend hours out in the garden pretend sword fighting with sticks and playing prince and dragon games. But here they stand. Face to face once again. Now standing on opposite sides of the battlefield. The time had come and Wilbur and driven his people to war once again.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	On Opposite Sides

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ:  
> \- It's a high school au mixed with the existing dream smp lore / storyline!!  
> \- All ships / relationships are complete platonic  
> \- Sleepy bois inc family dynamic

AGE: 6  
“MEET MY BLADE” the young pink hair boy screeches, charging at his friend. The smaller blonde boy doesn't back down, raising his makeshift bow and arrows and puts on his ‘evil’ voice “NEVER, I AM SU-SUPERA”. Techno pauses his charge and tilts his head at Dream. “You mean superior? dummy”. The blond boy nods rather vigorously and their game continues, chasing each other around. Loud screeching and laughter can be heard as the pair play together in Techno’s back garden. Both boys soon enter the house at the call of Technos dad. They are covered in mud and have bright grins on their faces. Philza looks down at them, shaking his head while smiling softly. “Looks like you too need a bath huh? I'll run you both one then you can get into your pajamas for a pajama party, how does that sound?” he’s met with excited giggles and a soft gasp “pajama party? Does that mean Dream can stay the night?” Phil nods and the boys erupt into cheers, crashing through the house as they race to the bathroom. 

A short while later, after lots of loud laughter and many bubbles, both Techno and Dream are bathed and in their pj’s. The pair are sitting on the couch as Phil helps them choose a movie. Soft bickering begins as they try to decide. “We should watch that movie where the knight fights the dragon” Techno declares  
“Wha-? But dinosaurs are soooo much cooler” Dream protests. He’s upside down, half hanging off the couch, watching Phil flick between movies. A dino plush toy is seated on the floor next to his head. Slowly the usual dinosaurs vs knights argument ensues. The boys can never let the other one have their way when it comes to movies. Both argue their point as to why their movie is better. It's an argument Phill has heard a thousand times now. A few snacks and one dinosaur movie later both boys are curled up on the couch together asleep. Dream, clutching his dino plush and his other hand tightly holding Technos's hand. Techno is bundled up in his blanket. His hand sticking out to hold Dreams. Phil smiles softly to himself at the sight of the two of them. Snapping a photo before carrying them up to Techno's bedroom.

* * *

AGE: 14  
The walk home from school is a short one. Technos' younger brother Wilbur walks along with them as they make their way back to their house. Dream and Techno talk amongst themselves, discussing what they will do in today's study session. Mostly ignoring Wilbur. “How on earth did you pass that English exam, I messed it up so bad” Dream groans, looking over at his friend, who has a smug grin on his face. Techno snickers “What can I say, I'm gifted” Dream rolls his eyes and playfully shoves Techno “Man shut up” the playful banter continues the rest of the way home. As they arrive Wilbur walks into the house and leaves the older boys be. Opting to go annoy Phil, their dad, instead. The two older boys pull off their shoes and head up to Techno’s bedroom. Dream saying a soft hello to Phil as they pass him. They sit on the bed and at the desk, books sprawled out as they attempt to begin to study for the upcoming math exam. An hour later and no studying having been done both boys are lounging on Techno's bed playing video games “BEHIND YOU BEHIND YOU” Dream’s yelling while Techno's furiously pressing the buttons on his controller “SHUT UP I FUCKING KNOW” Techno grumbles back loudly. Many video game deaths and lots of loud yelling later Dream is pulling his shoes on to leave. “So much for studying” he scoffs slightly. Techno lets out a laugh and hands Dream his bag. They say goodbye and Dream walks home. Not knowing this will be one of the last times they hang out together happily

* * *

AGE: 17  
Dream hadn’t spoken to Techno in a long while. He sees him around but that's about it. Techno had been busy with his brothers Wilbur and Tommy. Building their revolution against Jschaltt, who was the president. That upset Dream. The once best friends were now on opposite sides, almost completely estranged from one another. He didn’t understand why. Schlatt had done nothing wrong, he was rightfully and properly elected into his position of power. Not like Wilbur, who had just taken power and no one batted an eye. Dream pushes all thoughts of his old friend aside and focuses on Sapnap, who is swinging his sword at Dream. The pair had been training together for a while now and both were growing tired and distracted. Once more, Dream disarms and pins Sapnap to the ground. Winning again. His friend huffs and rolls his eyes “this is dumb, what are we even training for?” Dream helps Sapnap to his feet “we always need to be ready, plus being fit won't hurt anyone” he picks up their training equipment and begins putting them away.

“Uh Dream?” a soft voice calls from the side of the training field. Dream head turns to find Tubbo standing there, playing with the ends of his sleeves. He leaves Sapnap to tidy the rest up and jogs over to the younger boy “everything alright Tubbo?” he asks softly, messing up the boy's hair with a grin. The younger boy's worried face melts away and he smiles at Dream “Schlatt wanted to see you” Dream raises an eyebrow, hidden by his mask. Tubbo can sense the confusion “I don’t know why, he just sent me to get you” he admits softly. Dream looks down at Tubbo. He can see how tired he is, the toll of Tommy leaving was visible on Tubbos face. Dream fluffs his hair again, smiling when the boy laughs “All right, walk back with me then?” Tubbo nods and the pair make their way to Schlatt. Dream promising himself he'd look after Tubbo like he was his younger brother. Unlike Techno who was leading his brothers into war.

* * *

AGE: 20  
There they stand. Face to face once again. Technobalde and Dream. Once the best of friends, now standing on opposite sides of the battlefield. The time had come and Wilbur and driven his people to war once again. Dream stares at Techno, a voice nags at the back of his head ‘this was your best friend, you know him’ but as Dream stares at the man who was once his childhood best friend and doesn't recognize him at all. Memories of the past flood his head. The thought of the old war games they would play in Technos back garden sends a shiver down Dream's spine. Oh, how real those games had become. He examines Techno, standing side by side with his brothers Tommy and Wilbur. Dream spots Tubbo and pushes those feelings aside for another time. He was angry with Techno. These were children and Wilbur along with Techno had pushed them into a life of violence and war. Dream grips his bow tightly and looks over to Sapnap and Karl, who are next to him. A silent message traveling between the three of them.

Techno sighs. He looks across the field at Dream. The memories of their past behind him now. Dream was the enemy and Techno had no issues taking him down. He stood with the government and that was what they were fighting to overthrow. He studies Dreams mask. Pushing back any thoughts about their childhood that threaten to rise in his mind. Techno turns to Wilbur, who is already looking at him  
“Kill them all?” he finds himself saying. Deep deep down Techno doesn’t want to kill Dream. They have a thick bittersweet history together. But he will. He will kill him if he has to and their no doubt about that  
“Kill them all” Wilbur echos back and suddenly it begins. The clashing of swords and the firing of arrows. The chaos surrounds Techno and he thrives off it. 

It's not long before he and Dream are face to face, swords raised. Dream finds himself dreading this fight. Techno charges and Dream keeps his stance. Despite all the history he refuses to die here, like this. It's a brutal fight to witness. Years of emotion flowing out through their weapons. There's yelling and screaming as their teammates battle each other but both men's minds are clear as day. A yell rips from Dream's throat as the confrontation continues. Swords clashing. An end to their once sweet, soft, fantasy-filled childhood friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off a tweet my friend made about how amazing a childhood friends to enemies, dream and techno fic would be and my dumb ass saw it and then spent the next few days writing this.  
> hope you enjoyed it! feel free to come yell at me on twitter @shu1ker


End file.
